Hold On
by Vampire Piggy007
Summary: Dib has had enough of his life, he doesn’t know what to do... ~ZADR~ *Finished* Read and review please!


****

Hold On

Notes and Disclaimer: VP: My first songfic! Be nice! It's a Zim/Dib!

Dagger: She doesn't own Invader Zim. Neither do I.

VP: And the song _Hold On_ doesn't belong to me either!! It belongs to the wonderfully, hot band Good Charlotte! They are so cute! ::drools with hearts in her eyes::

Dagger: Ahh!! She's in Good Charlotte Fan girl mode again!!

****

Rating: PG-13 because is sounds right!

****

Summary: Dib has had enough of his life, he doesn't know what to do... ~ZADR~ *Finished* Read and review please!

****

What You Need to Know: "Talking"

~Thinking~

[Author Notes]

**__**

lyrics to song

!! Flash Back !!

~~~ Dib ~~~

**__**

This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear

Dib ran through the woods, crying. The moon his only source of light guiding him, anywhere. He didn't care where he went. He just wanted to get away from _them_. 

He hated his life, he wanted it all end. Now. He hated everything. He hated his dad, he hated his sister, he hated the kids at school, and he hated how he couldn't love Zim.

He had realized his love for Zim two years after he started to chase him and mock him. He hated himself. How could Zim possibly love him now? After he threw insults at him and did all of those things to him.

Dib didn't know.

He just didn't know.

**__**

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

The boy ducked under a tree branch and than tripped on a tree truck, falling to the ground, a nearby bush catching his trench coat ripping it. He cried harder, another bruise to add to the collection. "Damn it!" He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the woods.

Everything was wrong now. _Everything. _How could this be so wrong? Everything was suppose to be perfect today!

But perfect was way beyond the black-haired boy's reach.

**__**

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

!! Flash Back !!

It all started when Dib's farther had finished beating him, a daily routine Dib had gotten used to back when he was twelve. If Dib did anything wrong, if he spilt something or drop something, he had better prepare for a beating.

Drugs to strange things to people, Dib had discovered that in the last six years.

After his beating, he returns to his room, and sat at his computer. He started to sob. It was 9: 30, and everyone had gone to bed, except his abusive father, who had to go to his television shoot. Dib had decided there was nothing for his life anymore. Nothing to make his life better.

And right when he was about to pull out his life, his eyes wondered to a picture of Zim on this wall. It was a picture of Zim raising his fist at the camera with his human disguise off. Dib had sent the picture to Mysterious Mysteries a hundred times, they just sent it back saying it was a kid in a disguise.

Dib gazed at the picture for a long time. He just remembered standing there, looking at the alien he loved. Making the biggest decision he had ever made in his life.

To spill his feelings to his alien.

!! End Flash Back !!

**__**

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more

That _biggest decision _was one of the **worst** decisions he had ever made also. It was a mistake, he never should have told Zim how he felt.

He was being stupid, he was just blinded by his pathetic excuse for a life.

Dib's memory went back to when he told Zim his emotions, told Zim that he loved him.

**__**

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

!! Flash Back !!

He had sneaked by his sister's room unnoticed as he grabbed his trench coat off the rack and stepped outside in the chilly November night. 

The air nipped at him, almost beckoning him to go back in side, telling him this was going to end up in a disaster. But he ignored the wind and trotted to Zim's house. He hoped Zim asked about the bruises, maybe if Zim returned his feelings Dib could live with him!

But nothing turns out the way it should.

When he arrived at Zim's house he almost forgot about the gnomes, getting himself another hit. He hurried into the window and saw Zim coming up from the toilet muttering something about 'That stupid no good robot'.

Zim spotted Dib and quickly jumped out of the toilet onto the hard tile of the floor. "What are you doing here, Dib-Human?!" He asked surprised, almost a tone of happiness in his voice. "I wanted to talk to you Zim." Dib inched forward to his rival, only to have the alien step back.

"Don't come any closer!" Zim yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you! I'll just tell you from here than!" Dib said staying where he was.

"Zim, we've known each other for seven years." Dib glanced at Zim for a second. "Yes." Zim replied shortly. "And Zim, over those past seven years I have been thinking... about us. Zim, to make this short, I love you!" Dib said, his spirit lifting of finally having those words off his chest.

Dib's spirit sank low again, seeing the expression on Zim's face, it looked like anger and Dib stepped back into the door and opened it running.

!! End Flash Back !!

**__**

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

Dib got off the ground, still crying. He ran again, he ran to the bridge. He knew where he was going and he was going to end this now.

He was going to die. And he didn't care who saw him, because no one would care.

**__**

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

He spotted the bridge in the distance. It seemed so far away, but yet in minutes he was walking along the wooden bridge with a river flowing underneath it.

Dib took a deep breath as he went on the outside of the railing. He took a another breath and than heard footsteps approach and his name being called out.

"Dib! Wait! Dib! Don't do it!"

Could it be _him_? The one who I have loved for so long.

**__**

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

Dib turned to see, and surely enough, there he was. Zim.

****

"What are you doing here Zim?" Dib asked angrily. "Dib, you didn't give me a chance to answer back there! I was just in shock!" Zim said finally reaching the paranormal boy.

****

"Now please, come over the railing Dib! I love you too!" Zim pleaded. Dib looked at Zim in pure shock. "I just now realized it Dib, I've loved you all along. Now please, just take my hand." Zim begged Dib reaching out his gloved hand.

Dib's eyes were shining behind his glasses in the moonlight as he took Zim's hand letting the alien pull him up the other side of the railing. When Dib got on the other side Zim kissed him gently.

Dib had never been more happier in his life.

**__**

Hold On

~~~ End of Fan Fiction ~~~

Sorry if it was rushed! But as I said, it was my first songfic! Please read and review!!


End file.
